residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal d'un membre de Veltro 2
Le Journal d'un membre de Veltro 2 est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la morgue du Laboratoire secret du Queen Zenobia. Jill Valentine et Chris Redfield le découvrent alors qu'ils fouillent le laboratoire à la recherche d'un moyen de neutraliser le virus t-Abyss. Description Le journal d'un membre du groupe terroriste Veltro, rédigé quelques jours après l'attaque sur Terragrigia. Transcription Français= 2004, deux jours après le lancement de la mission La mission est un succès. Terragrigia est un véritable enfer sur Terre. Nous avons répandu le virus ultime pour mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Le FBC a envoyé ses soldats sur place, mais ils étaient tels des agneaux devant des lions. Nous avons atteint notre but ! Le monde sait désormais qu'il n'a pas à attendre l'enfer : il est déjà là ! Ouvrez vos yeux, tous ! Ouvrez vos yeux et contemplez la vérité ! :::Bernard Corti 2004, cinq jours après le lancement de la mission Ce bateau a été contaminé. Le virus a transformé tous mes camarades en monstres qui transforment à leur tour les autres en monstres ! Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il ? Nous devions déchaîner l'enfer sur les masses, pas en être victimes ! Il se passe la même chose sur le Semiramis. Le virus s'est répandu sur tous les bateaux. Il ne peut pas s'agir d'une coïncidence ! Quelqu'un s'est servi de nous, depuis le début. Mais qui ? Aucun d'entre nous ne trahirait Veltro. Le seul capable d'une telle chose est notre mystérieux mécène. C'est le seul à ne pas se trouver ici. Norman ! Guide-nous ! Libère-nous de ce mal ! (La fin du document est manquante.) |-| Anglais= 2004: Mission Elapsed Time 2+ Days The mission was a success. Terragrigia is now a full-blown hell on Earth. We unleashed the ultimate virus to rend the city with terror and violence. The FBC sent its soldiers, but they were like lambs before lions. We have achieved our goal! The world will know that they do not have to wait for hell: it's already here! Open your eyes, world! Open your eyes to the truth! :::Bernard Corti 2004: Mission Elapsed Time 5+ Days This ship has been contaminated. The virus has turned my comrades into horrible monsters, and these monsters turn everything else into monsters! Why is this happening? We were going to bring hell to the masses, not have hell brought to us! The same thing is happening at the Semiramis. The virus has contaminated all the ships. It cannot be a coincidence! Someone was using us all along. But who? None of us would ever betray Veltro. The only one who would do this is our mysterious financier. He's the only one who's not here. Norman! We need your guidance! Deliver us from this evil (The rest of the paper is missing.) |-| Japonais= 2004年某日 作戦開始03日目 作戦は成功した。 テラグリジアに地獄が顕現したのだ。 散布したウィルスとそのバイオハザードによって街は滅び去ろうとしている。 ＦＢＣの部隊が投入されたが、その戦果は生物兵器の前では語るに及ばない。 我らヴェルトロの目的は、完遂された。 この世こそが地獄であると今こそ人類が気づく時がきたのだ。 人々よ、目を開け！ 世の真実に目を向けよ！ ベルナール・コルティ記す 2004年某日 作戦開始06日目 船内でバイオハザードが発生した… ウィルスにより、同志らは次々と化け物になり、化け物が化け物を産み出す連鎖が続いている。 なぜだ！地獄を見るべきは我々ではなかったはずだ！ セミラミスの状況も同じだと連絡があった。 全ての船で同時にウィルスが漏出…よもや偶然を思うべくもない。 元より仕組まれた結果。 そう。我々は道化だったのだ。 では誰が？ 我らヴェルトロに裏切りは存在しない。 であれば、あの協力者、銀髪の男だ。 ヤツだけがここにいない。 どうすればいいのです！　ノーマン閣下！ 我々を導いて… （紙は途中で破れている） Notes Les traductions anglaises et françaises ont modifié et occulté deux passages importants dans ce document. * Premièrement, dans la version japonaise, le « mystérieux mécène » est décrit comme ayant « des cheveux argentés / gris » (銀髪の男だ Ginpatsu no otokoda). Ce détail est occulté dans les versions occidentales. Dans la version originale, c'était un indice supplémentaire lancé au joueur pour lui faire comprendre que Morgan Lansdale est le grand manitou. * Deuxièmement, dans la version japonaise, le terroriste s'adresse à son chef en disant : « Norman ! Votre excellence ! » (ノーマン閣下！ Nōman kakka!). La formulation est différente dans les versions occidentales, où le terroriste se contente simplement de dire : « Norman ! ». Galerie Veltro_Agent's_Journal_2_location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-25-52.png Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-26-55.png Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-29-27.png Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-30-14.png Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-30-65.png Rerev 2017-04-13 18-05-31-24.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Veltro Agent's Journal 2 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations